Our objective is to improve the treatment of patients with cancer through 1) investigation of new modalities and optimal utilization of available modalities, alone and in combination, 2) provision of an opportunity for study and training in identification of and approaches to the problems of patients with cancer, and 3) provision of service to patients with cancer. This will be accomplished within the framework of the Southwest Oncology Group. We plan to participate in all aspects of Group Studies including those involving adult and pediatric patients with hematological malignant diseases as well as solid tumors.